


Not Older, But Wiser

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s02e19 Død Kalm, F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-24
Updated: 2004-08-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: 155 Words, Post-Ep. What did Mulder and Scully discuss after recovering from their Morwegian Sea case?





	Not Older, But Wiser

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

Title: 155 Words- Not Older, But Wiser. Author: Pattie  
Rated: G  
Category: Post Ep./Missing Scene for Dod Kalm. Summary: A discussion Mulder and Scully could have had after having recovered in Dod Kalm. . Tell me what you'd like to read.   
Archive: Gossamer, AftertheFact. Anyone else please ask. Disclaimer: Mulder and Scully could have had quite the discussion after their near-deaths from old age. Or perhaps not. 

"Ready to go home?" 

"Can't wait to get out of here, back home. "You?" 

"Yeah. The motel was getting kind of tired of my face anyway. You look a lot better than you have in weeks." 

"Jeez, I think we both do. Let's get outta here. How many times have we been in decontamination this past year alone?" 

"Too many. This time was definitely too many. Here we are. Definitely not the rental of choice." 

"Definitely not. Hey! I never noticed before, but that elderly man... See him?" 

"Yeah. Fasten your seat belt. I just want to get back nome. You know, no sense wasting time." 

"That's what I mean. That old man sure has a spring in his step! Look at him go!" 

"Just drive." 

**END**   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Pattie


End file.
